


Broken Trust

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [29]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Love, References to kidnapping, Secrets, Trust, confidences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Late at night, Lalasa confides in Tian.





	Broken Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Broken Trust

“The worst part about the kidnapping wasn’t being tied up and gagged by those ruffians—it was the breaking of my trust in men who aren’t Uncle Gower just when I was starting to believe they weren’t all bad,” Lalasa confided, curling closer to Tian’s warm body late at night.


End file.
